Second Blooming
by AiTenshiKosmos
Summary: After being knocked out in a sound ambush and having a weird dream, Sakura is determined to prove to herself and everyone else how strong of a ninja she can really become. M to be safe.SasuSaku
1. That Night

Me: No im not dead! Just took a looooong ass break…. Anyways, I have no idea how old this story is…but I found it in my files and thought what the hell lets post it. Im not exactly sure what I had been thinking when I was writing this so I hav no clue where the story is gonna go…but yea, the group is 16-17 now…and Sasuke didn't go to Orochimaru…anyways I hope u like it. 

_Chapter 1:_

**That Night

* * *

_Sakura ran through the empty streets of Konoha. It was eerily silent and still. The moon shone down as her only source of light. She stopped for only a minute to scan her surroundings. Confusion entered her thoughts. She suddenly felt lost and scared. The scenery swirled and twisted before her. Suddenly she was standing in a valley. Behind her a waterfall roared. But she wasn't concerned about that. It was what was going on in front of her that held her attention._**

Sasuke-kun? _Sasuke had his back to her but she could tell he was in a lot of pain. Instinctively she ran towards him but the closer she tried to get, the further he seemed to be. "Sasuke-kun!" She cried out. Her voice rang out in the valley. He turned around._

"_You…"_

_Sakura stopped as he slowly walked towards her. She felt her heart beat increase and her breathing became heavy. But something wasn't right. She looked into his eyes and even though they were looking at her, he didn't see her. Terror raced through her body. She felt a cold, unwelcome chill go down the back of her spine, as he seemed to pass right through her. Fresh tears began to weld up in her eyes._

_**You're not strong enough.**_

_The thought entered her mind as if someone had put it there. She turned around and saw Orochimaru. He smirked at her as he bent down and gave a light kiss on Sasuke's forehead._

_Sasuke doubled over in pain and fell to the ground, his blood all around him. Sakura watched in horror as Orochimaru's skin melted away and he became Uchiha Itachi. He kicked over his brother's corpse to reveal another bloody and tattered body. Naruto._

_**You couldn't even protect your friends**_

_Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She screamed and ran towards her fallen teammates and the man responsible for their death. She jumped at Itachi, kunai in hand with fresh tears on her face and rage and pain in her heart. But just as she was about to come in contact with him, the world once again changed. She fell into a field of tall lush grass and wild flowers. She slowly stood up; fresh tears still streaming down her face. Her kunai fell from her hand and landed with a soft thud beside her._

_**Become stronger.** The voice said in her head once again. A wind whipped around her, catching and playing with her short pink locks. She felt truly calm and serene for the first time in her life. Looking around she knew she had to be hundreds of miles from Konoha village. Everything slowly started to black out.

* * *

_

"I think she's coming around!"

"Baka, you've said that ten times already."

"No, no, look!"

Sakura moaned slightly at the loud noise coming around her. Slowly, she opened her eyes and let them adjust to the bright light. A boy with messy blonde hair looked down at her worriedly for a second before a wave of relief passed over his features. The raven-haired boy had on his poker face like always. "Naruto…Sasuke-kun? Wh-what…"

"Sakura-chan! You're ok!" Naruto all but screamed at his pink haired teammate. He pulled her into a tight bear hug.

Sakura winced at how loud he was. "Naruto…you're…that kinda hurts…"

"Gomen nasai Sakura-chan! I'm just so happy you're ok!" Naruto grinned sheepishly and sat back.

Sakura looked around to evaluate her surroundings. They were in the forest in a small clearing. A campfire was set up just a few feet away. Looking around she noticed their silver haired sensei was missing. "Ano sa…where's Kakashi-sensei?"

"I'm right here."

Sakura turned and saw him sitting on a stump. Still reading his god damn perverted book. "What…"

"We were taking our charge back to his village when a group of sound Nin's attacked us. Everything was going smoothly until our charge turned on us. He grabbed a large piece of wood and smacked you in the back of the head with it. He went on to beat you while you were unconscious. Which is why you are probably so sore and I wouldn't advice moving around too much." Kakashi took his attention from the book for a moment and looked over his student. A small smile formed under his mask he remembered the reaction on another student of his. Glancing to the Uchiha prodigy, he saw the boy was now vigorously poking at the fire, his mind elsewhere.

Sakura tried to remember what exactly had happened but it was all hazy. Her hand wandered to the back of her head where she felt a rather large bump. She winced slightly and quickly pulled her hand back._ Man he got me good, ne?_

"Sakura-chan, are you hungry?" Naruto broke her thoughts. He was holding a plate towards her face.

Looking down at the food, Sakura was about decline when her stomach spoke up. "Ha ha…uh, sorry." She blushed and took the plate. As she ate, her dream came back into her mind. _What was that all about?_

Sasuke looked over at his female teammate and noticed her daze off again. _What's up with her?_ "Are you ok?"

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts once again and looked at her crush, a small blush rising to her cheeks. "H-Hai, Sasuke-kun. I'm alright." She gave a small smile to try and reassure him. Turning back to her dinner, she began to quickly eat her food.

_Something's defiantly not right._

**_Since when did you seem to care so much about her?_** A small voice in the back of his mind commented.

_I don't…its just…oh shut up! She my teammate! And if she's not ok then that hurts us as a team!_

_**Uh-huh. Sure you keep telling yourself that. How about how you reacted earlier today?**_

_He was going to beat her to death!_

_**You went berserk just like that one time in the Rain country.**_

_No I didn't._

_**Yea…you did**_

_No I didn't!_

_**Don't deny it!**_

"Shut the hell up!" Sasuke yelled out. He immediately realized what he had done and turned towards the other three members of his team. Everyone had stopped what they were doing and were staring at him, a mixture of confusion and shock on their faces. The embarrassed Uchiha prodigy coughed slightly and stood up, mumbling something about going to get more firewood.

Sakura yawned but quickly tried to cover it with her hand. She hoped no one saw it but unfortunately, Kakashi had.

"Sakura, you should lay back down and go to sleep. Its been a long day and we still have a days walk before we get back home. We can wait up for Sasuke to return."

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei. Ano sa…you and Naruto should get some sleep. I want put on some medical cream that Tsunade-sama had given me before we left. It might take a while so I'll just wait for Sasuke-kun." Sakura smiled and reached for her medical bag. She looked over towards Naruto's sleeping bag and sweat dropped. He was already sound asleep, snoring.

"Well, it looks like you wont have to tell him twice." Kakashi smiled under his mask.

Sakura giggled quietly, "No…I guess not." She did have to admit that her blonde teammate had become very handsome in his own way. But she had to laugh. When he slept, he still looked like that troublemaker twelve year old. _I can see why Hinata-chan would like you so much._

"I guess I'll let you handle things around here for a while. I'm going to go scope out the area. Be back in a few." Kakashi gave his student a small wave of the hand before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Sakura sighed as silence settled on the camp. She began applying the cream to one of the cuts on her leg. Stinging pain shot through her body. Biting her lip to keep from screaming, she continued to apply the lotion. By the time she was finished, her lip was swollen and bleeding. She gave a small sigh of relief and began to put the medicine away when a rustling noise came from behind her. Turning, she flung her kunai at the shaking bushes. It disappeared into the thick foliage and slammed into something hard. Sakura smirked triumphantly until a familiar raven-haired boy came out with a hole in the sleeve of his shirt. _Uh-oh…this isn't good…_

"Damn it, Sakura! What are you trying to do? Kill me?" Sasuke growled at her and threw her kunai down at her feet.

"Gomen, Sasuke-kun! I thought it was someone else!" Sakura tried to be serious but the whole situation seemed very humorous to her. She put her head down to keep him from seeing the rising grin.

"Ah, Kuso!" Sasuke yelled.

Sakura looked up and noticed him holding his arm, which was bleeding. Now she was really feeling guilty about the incident. "Eh, Sasuke-kun, are you ok?"

"Yea I'm fine." He turned away from her. _Damn it I hate looking weak in front of her._

**_Since when did you care what she saw of you?_** Sasuke decided to ignore the little voice that had been pestering him for the last hour.

"Come here. The least you could let me do is help heal it." Sakura said, almost to the point of begging. A part of her jumped with joy when she saw him walk towards her. He rolled up his sleeve and sat down next to her. "I'm going to warn you…this stuff stings at first." Sakura warned as she picked up the ointment again.

"Who do you think I am? Pain has no effect on me." Sasuke said coldly, trying to act superior. He seemed to miss the smirk that was tugging on the corners of the girl's lips as she slowly began to apply the cream. After a minute the stinging pain began. It wasn't bad for him at first but suddenly it became almost unbearable. He gritted his teeth and his face scrunched up. _Damn I think this woman is trying to kill me!_

"Are you ok?" Sakura tried to keep the mirth from leaking into her voice. She never liked to see him in pain but for some reason she always found it hilarious when he fell off his mighty "Im the best in the world because I'm the Uchiha prodigy" throne.

"Yea." He grunted through his teeth.

Sakura rolled her eyes and began to wrap the wound. Once she was done she gave the wrapping a quick kiss.

Sasuke looked questioningly at her. "What the hell was that for?"

A blush spread across her face. "Ah, um…well… whenever I got hurt my mom used to kiss it and make it feel better. Ha ha…but I guess its just some childish thing." She looked down, slightly embarrassed.

To Sasuke's surprise, it was feeling better. But he wasn't about to admit it. He stood up and walked over to sleeping bag. "Pft, women and their stupid, childish games. No wonder you're so weak." He immediately regretted what he had said once everything registered. But it was too late; the damage was done.

"…" Sakura lay down and rolled over so her back was to him. _So that's all he sees me as. Weak, huh? Even after two years of special training under Tsunade-sama I'm still just a burden._ A tear rolled down her cheek as she closed her eyes. Exhaustion over took her and she fell back into a deep sleep.

* * *

Several hours later, Sakura awoke with a start. A cold sweat rolled down her skin and she was breathing heavily. _It was only a nightmare._ She looked around the camp and saw the fire long since been put out. Kakashi was in a tree above them, snoring with his perverted book over his face. She placed her hand over her wildly beating heart. _That's it Sakura…deep breath in…and out…good._

A shifting sound from one of the boys caused her to jump slightly. The sound of Naruto's snoring and mumble about ramen caused a small sweatdrop to appear over her head. Looking up at the sky, she guessed it was about three in the morning.

**_Now's your chance while everyone is asleep. _**Inner Sakura pushed her.

_But…_Sakura tried to argue back. In the end, her conscious was making more sense. She was afraid. And the first step at becoming stronger was to face your fears. Picking up her medical bag, she pulled out another container. Taking a deep breath, she opened the lid. Using her chakra, she was able to move the powder in side the container to the three males of her team. Once she was satisfied that it was working, she closed the lid again and exhaled. _Sleeping powder. Works like a charm._ She giggled and quickly began to pack her belonging.

Walking back towards the path that they had come off of, she looked down at the sleeping Uchiha. Bending down, she brushed some of his raven hair out of his face. "I'm doing this for you…and Naruto. Take care of each other till I get back." She whispered. Standing back up, she surveyed the camp before turning and running off into the night.

* * *

Me: Watcha think? Review pwzzzzz! 


	2. Dead or Alive

Me: oooh I got so many reviews so soon! I hope this chapter does justice for the last one. tnx to all of u who did review! Keep em comin! And don't forget for the sake of this story, Sasuke didn't go to Orochimaru. And there is kinda a future char in here soo…yea. Anyways, enjoy!

_Chapter 2:_

**Dead or Alive**

* * *

"Where is she?" Tsunade slammed a stack of papers onto her desk. She sighed heavily and messaged her throbbing temples. "It's been…six months…and not a trace of her." Her stern voice turned from frustration to concern in a matter of seconds.

"I'm sorry, Hokage-sama, but we've searched everywhere! We also have our allies in the neighboring countries keeping a look out for her," a Jounin said. "And we still have one more team that's due to be back any second."

A knock at the door seemed to confirm the statement. The Fifth called them in, hoping against hope there was some kind of news about her long lost apprentice.

* * *

"Ah! That hit the spot!" Naruto sighed happily as he leaned back in his stool at his favorite ramen place. A loud burp escaped his mouth. He blushed and smiled sheepishly at Hinata who couldn't help but giggle.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he pushed away his bowl. He had, once again, been dragged to eat here with Naruto and Hinata. He watched the two, Naruto playfully tickling the Hyuuga girl who was, between laughing, trying to get him back. It was so overly cute and couple like that it almost made Sasuke want to throw up the ramen he had just eaten. Still, part of him felt a pang of envy as he watched the two. His pink haired teammate suddenly flashed across his mind's eye.

_She's gone though…_Anger began to swell in his chest. He gripped his chopsticks, easily breaking the thin wood in half. Angry at her for putting the team through this and at himself, knowing he was probably the reason she decided to up and leave that night.

_But I've said that to her almost everyday since we were kids! Why was it so special _now

A poof of smoke from behind caused the three ninjas to turn around. Kakashi was standing there, his face still in that perverted book of his. He looked up at his students plus one. "Hinata, I'm sorry but I have to steal Naruto and Sasuke. Tsunade has called a special meeting for us. We need to be there in five minutes."

"Ne? What's all this about? Baa-chan knows today is our day off!" Naruto whined.

The Copy Nin looked at the loud blonde. "It's not about a mission, Naruto." He hoped that the usually dense boy would get it, without him having to say it too publicly. His hopes were in vain, though, as the fox boy still remained lost. "It doesn't matter, we still have to go there, ok? Hurry up you two." With that he was gone again in another puff of smoke.

"Naruto, go. It has to be important is Tsunade-sama called you in on your day off," Hinata said quietly. She had lost her stutter around her long time crush thanks to some coaching from Ino and Tenten.

Naruto sighed. "Yea, I guess. Sorry to cut today short. I'll make it up to you I promise!" He flashed her one of his trademark grins, failing to notice the blush creeping up onto Hinata's face. Sasuke and Naruto threw down their money on the counter and dashed out of the small hut towards the Hokage tower.

* * *

The atmosphere was grim when the two boys walked in. It was too quiet and Tsunade was staring out the window, obviously lost in thought. Kakashi was sitting in a chair in front of her desk, patiently waiting. All heads turned towards the teenage boys as the door clicked behind them.

"Ne, Baa-chan…what's this all about?" Naruto asked getting straight to the point.

Tsunade stood up and leaned on her desk, as if unsure how or what to say next. "Naruto…Sasuke…the final search team returned."

Sasuke and Naruto's eyes widened. "So…so they found her?" the Uchiha asked, anxious. His hope quickly resided as the grim expression on the Fifth's face deepened.

"I'm…sorry. I guess we weren't quick enough." Tsunade put her hand to her mouth trying to keep herself composed. "This," she began after a few seconds, "is all we could find of her." She walked over to the boys and showed them what looked to be a red rag and rusted silver piece. As Sasuke picked up the silver, he noticed it there was an engraving, the Leaf symbol, under the rust. The cloth band was soaked with dry blood. His heart sank to his stomach.

Naruto grabbed the red cloth and immediately noticed the familiar symbol. It too was covered in blood. Disbelief and shock crossed his boyish features before being taken over by anger. "No…this can't be Sakura-chan's! There's no way! She has to be alive!" He yelled, balling up the cloth in his fist. "She's still out there and now she's hurt! We have to find her before she dies!"

"Naruto…" Kakashi looked down sadly at his students. "The search group…they said that there was too much blood. There's no way she could be alive now. And the blood was old, not fresh. She could have been hurt months ago."

"No! It can't be true…Sakura…" Naruto hung his head, tears overflowing and falling to the floor.

Sasuke was still in shock. She was really gone. A couple of weeks ago, he had thought that at least knowing if she was alive or not was better than not knowing. Now, he wasn't so sure. The Uchiha heir slammed his fist into the wall, creating a large hole. _This can't be happening…not again._

"She's not gone." Naruto's voice was hoarse.

Sasuke stared out in front of him. "How can you be so sure?"

"How can you have so little faith in her?" Naruto asked. He was starting to get annoyed with the Uchiha's thoughts of their female teammate being so much weaker. "Sure, maybe she's not as strong as us. But she's not a simple, little Genin anymore either! We all passed the Chuunin exam two years ago and we were all about to try Jounin when we got back from the mission. She's not just someone that will roll over and die. You and I both know that. She's a true fighter!" His words were shaky again. But it was true. Sakura hadn't earned her rank because of them. She accomplished that goal on her own. "Tsunade, please. Give **us** the mission to search for her! She is our teammate. We would know what to look for."

Tsunade looked from the blonde boy to the Uchiha heir. After thinking for a moment she sighed. "Very well. You may take three people with you, but Kakashi cannot be one of them. There is work for him here. And you must meet by the gate at sunrise."

Naruto nodded, a small smile on his face. "Thank you." He turned to Sasuke. "Are you with me or not?"

_Sakura maybe strong, but there's no way. _Sasuke didn't meet the fox boy's gaze. He just turned on his heal and walked out of the room, still holding onto the forehead protector.

* * *

Sasuke did everything that night to try and keep his mind off of what had happened that day. He trained longer than he ever had, kicking and screaming at the poor dummy tree until it was practically a twig. He restocked his weapons and medicine pouch and even took a stroll around town at two in the morning.

All the houses and stores were dark and eerie looking. He walked along the deserted streets until he came to a familiar one. On the right side of the walk was a stone bench. Sasuke stopped and stared at the cold, stony seat. It was where Sakura had stopped him, or tried to, that night he had thought about running away to Orochimaru. Although she had failed to waver him, she did slow him down enough for Naruto to catch up.

The Uchiha heir sat down on the bench. Maybe he was giving her too little credit. It wasn't like she hadn't saved his butt in battle before either. Of course, not as many times as he had saved her, but it still should count for **something**, right?

You owe it to her! You're probably the one that made her run. You need to be the one that brings her back!

_Damn voice._ Sasuke thought. But, for once, it did have a point against the Uchiha. He glanced up towards the sky and saw it starting to light up. He had been out all night? It didn't matter; he stood up and sprinted towards his house, hoping that he would get there in time.

* * *

"Alright! Is everyone here?" Naruto surveyed the group in front of him. It wasn't the best, he wished he had the people that had helped him go after Sasuke, but it was the best he could do in such little time. "Good, let's get going guys! We can't waste any time."

"Wait!"

Naruto turned and looked back. Sasuke was running towards him, his bag packed. He caught up with the group.

"I'm coming with you!"

Naruto smiled. "Well, duh! If I hadn't thought you were coming I would have gotten three other people instead of just two."

Sasuke blinked, confused, and then turned to look at the others from his team. Hinata and a guy he had never talked to but knew of as Sai were standing there, waiting patiently. The village ice cube wasn't sure if he liked the idea of being figured out. But some how, this fox boy had. "You knew…I would change my mind?"

Naruto grinned now. "Nah! Everyone else already had missions for today. I had hoped you would though. You had me worried for a second when you weren't here with the rest of us."

"Um, Naruto. I hate to break up this meeting, but we really should get going," Hinata spoke up.

"Yea, you're right. Well, what you say, Uchiha. We're in this together?" Naruto stuck out his hand, similar to how he had the previous day. Sasuke looked down at the hand and gave a little smirk.

"Yeah," he said and clasped his own hand over Naruto's.

* * *

Me: eh…eh…eh… yea im not likin this so much. Oh well, im dyin to kno watcha thought! 


	3. Forgotten Past

ME: Sry sry I was on vacation! But I finally have the next chapter up! Yay! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I think you'll like this one. Or I hope u do. The beginning is a little graphic, sry, but its not too bad or anything. Anyways on with the fic!

Talking

_Thinking/Dreams_

**_Voice_**

**Noise **

_Chapter 3:_

**_Forgotten Past_**

* * *

"Wow. This was a bloody fight wasn't it?" the boy, Sai, said, examining a rather large dry blood pool next to a tree. 

Sasuke didn't say anything. He was trying to ignore the chilling feeling that was creeping up his spine. Something wasn't right here. A rustle in the bushes caused him to turn, pulling a kunai out with him. He sensed they weren't alone anymore and activated his Sharingan. "Naruto…" he hissed, searching the area.

"I know, I know," the fox boy replied, on high alert as well.

The group backed in towards each other as all the leaves and trees began to shake. Suddenly it all went quiet.

"It's an ambush!" Hinata yelled, just as twenty ninjas jumped out from everywhere.

Sasuke jumped to the left, narrowly dodged a kunai that was aimed at his side. He immediately threw his hand up, blocking a blow to the head and then another one to the stomach. It was a five against one deal, not very good odds…for any normal ninja at least.

Sasuke jumped back again then leapt foreword, driving his kunai into the side of some guy. He used the guy he was stabbing to lift his body up in the air, twirl around, and kick another guy right in the jaw that was jumping above him. He landed gracefully, gathered chakra in his feet and jumped upward as a few more kunai impaled the ground where he once was standing. His hand methodically did a series of hand signals and released a large Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu onto three poor fated ninjas below. He grabbed onto a branch above him and hauled himself up, examining the fight below him.

Naruto had successfully defeated two of his enemies and was working on two more. The Sai kid had three drawing creatures released and was handling his five just fine. Even Hinata was handling herself quite well, using her new abilities she had learned and perfected over the years. The crack of wood caused the Uchiha to look up, and he saw a black shadow quickly disappear.

Sasuke frowned. He had only counted twenty, so where did this guy come from? A growl of annoyance escaped his lips as he jumped up higher into the trees, searching for his new found opponent. He was reaching for another branch when a shinning sliver object caught the corner of his eye. He turned to see what it was just as three kunai sliced passed him, one cutting right through his shirtsleeve, slitting his arm. Pain raced through him as he began falling backwards, away from the treetops. Regaining his composure, he turned and aimed to land on a branch just below him. Another hard blow to the back sent him flying towards the ground.

_What the hell…where'd that come from?_

Uchiha Sasuke collided with the Earth. The fighting stopped.

"It's…It's here!" A ninja yelled in horror, glancing up.

"Everyone! Retreat!" The ringleader ordered. The remaining shinobi began racing towards an opening, only to be stopped by the figure in black. The ninja stopped, frozen with fear.

The hooded person formed a quick seal, mumbling so words along with it. Vines and roots sprung out from all around them, grabbing hold of the scared shinobi. Everything stood still for a moment. The hooded figure walked over and whispered something in the ringleader's ear. His eyes opened wide, and he looked like he was about ready to scream when the roots that were wrapped around his body pulled him down below the soil and rock. The others caught on and began struggling with all their might against the pieces of nature that had them trapped. One by one, they were either dragged below the surface or flung up into the air, a their bodies dangling by the vines wrapped their necks. One unfortunate fellow got both, getting ripped in half. His blood sprayed the earth

Naruto knelt down by Sasuke to help him steady himself. The two looked up as the hooded figure walked towards them. Hinata and Sai backed around their friends, defense positions ready. Naruto stood up and held out a kunai, standing in front of Sasuke as he prepared to defend himself. His hurt arm hung at his side.

A wind kicked up and dust surrounded the group. White feathers were suddenly everywhere, falling all around them. Their eyes began losing focus. Hinata's stance began wavering and soon her body started falling. Naruto grabbed her, holding her up.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto shook her limp body, trying to get a response from her. He looked over just in time to see Sai go down. Sasuke went down on one knee behind him, mumbling something about a genjutsu. The fox boy was the last to fall, the black hooded figure the last thing he saw.

* * *

Sasuke blinked as his eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room. He moaned, rolling over to his side to sit up. He was in a room on a bed, or cot really. There were a few candles around the room, but it didn't help much. Sasuke shook his head; it felt heavy like he had been sleeping for way too long. The memories of everything that had happened, being ambushed, getting knocked down, watching a black hooded figure kill the remaining shinobi all came flooding back towards him. He stood up suddenly, only to stumble and fall back. His feet and hands were bound. He moved his hands to check for his pouch. It was gone too. 

"Nnn…Sasuke…is that you?"

The Uchiha turned and saw Naruto sit up and yawn, stretching his hands over his head. At least he wasn't in here alone. "Dobe," he mumbled under his breath. The room was too dark for him to see the glare his friend shot at him. Instead he moved onto the more important issue at hand. "Where are we?"

Naruto examined the room. "I don't know…but I'm not liking it." He paused and looked at the cots all around them. "Hey, where are Hinata-chan and Sai?" The fox boy stood up, only to stumble and fall on his face.

"We're kind of bound," Sasuke pointed out, a small smirk forming on his face as he watched the blonde boy flounder around on the ground.

"I think figured that out," Naruto replied, his voice sharp.

"Ah! Your first time, huh? Remind me to give you a cookie when we get back to Konoha."

"Shut the hell up, Sasuke-teme!"

"Heh…" It was too easy to get his hotheaded friend riled up. And Sasuke was bored.

The door swung open causing light to pour in onto the two prisoners. Turned their heads from the sudden brightness as three people came in towards them. "Get them and bring them into the chamber room," the one in the middle commanded. The other two did as they were told, pulling the shinobi up by their arms. Sasuke winced as the person grabbed his arm with the gash. The two guards bent down and took the bindings off of their feet.

The Leaf shinobi were dragged into a large room, with a roaring fire and chains that hung from the walls. Two figures where waiting along one side of the wall, their hands chained above their head with two iron clasps around their ankles.

"Hinata! Sai!" Naruto tried to run foreword but was stopped by his guard. He glared at the bulky person. "You better have not hurt her. If I find even a scratch on her, I'll slaughter you all."

His guard laughed. "We'll see how much hero when she cut's out your tongue, boy."

"What?"

Naruto was forced down on his knees and spun around so his back was pushed up against the wall. His hands were locked into the metal clasps. He yanked and pulled at them with no avail. He was stuck. A prisoner.

"Naruto?" Hinata lifted her head and looked at the blonde boy across from her.

The fox boy was about to reply when the door to the room swung open. The black hooded figure walked in, his face covered so you couldn't make out his facial features. "Now, who's the lucky one that gets to go first?" She looked around at the four. "Don't all of you guys jump at once. Very well. I guess I get to choose." He walked over to Hinata and formed a series of hand signals. A ball of Chakra formed in his hand. "Any last words?"

"Wait!" Sai spoke up, his eyes concentrating on the black hood. "Where did you learn that technique?"

"I learned it when I was little. I had always known how to do it but Shishou-sama helped me perfect it."

"I find that very hard to believe, since it requires months, maybe even years for regular ninja, to master."

The black hooded figure gave a small shrug. "What's it matter to you?"

Sai gave his usual smile. "Oh, you know. Masters always leave a little signature in all their techniques that they pass down to their students. And from the looks of it, you learned that trick from The Fifth Hokage of Konoha Village. Right, Haruno Sakura?"

"Sakura!" Naruto and Sasuke yelled. Hinata stared up at the figure's face.

"How do you know…my name?" she said, taking off her hood so everyone could see. Sakura took a step back so she could see everyone. She frowned at the four of them, pulling out a kunai and pointing it at Sai's throat. "Tell me! Who are you? And how do you know me?"

"Sakura," Naruto began, a little confused. "It's us…your teammates. You know, Team 7…the three man team we created when we were twelve?"

A confused look fell over her features. "I don't understand. I've always lived here with Shishou-sama. I've never even been to the Fire Country."

* * *

lol sooo watcha think? Reviews plz! 


End file.
